Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan
Een Aes Sedai van de Rode Ajah, de voormalige raadsvrouwe van koningin Morgase van Andor. Zij beschikt soms over het talent van het Voorspellen. Uiterlijk Karakter Elaida is een nare vrouw. Ze is stijf koppig en overbluft iedereen. Een eerste blik toont een knappe vrouw, waardig en beheerst; de tweede een vrouw van staal, onbuigzaam en rechtlijnig als een ontblote kling. Zij onverdondert waar anderen trachten te overtuigen, dwingt af waar anderen hoffelijk overleggen of het Spel der Huizen toepassen. Wie haar kent, ziet haar scherpe verstand, maar slechts na enige tijd beseft men dat ze ondanks al haar verstand alleen ziet wat ze wil zien, en tracht waar te maken wat voor haar waar is. En daar slaagt ze vaak in. Afkomst De jongste dochter van een lager Huis uit het noorden van Morland. Het allereerste wat Elaida ooit voorspeld had - ze was nog Aanvaarde maar al wijs genoeg om dit voor zichzelf te houden - was dat het koninklijk huis van Andor de sleutel voor de nederlaag van de Duistere in de Laatste Slag zou zijn. Zodra duidelijk werd dat Morgase de troonopvolgster was, had zij zich met haar verbonden, en jaar na jaar geduldig haar invloed versterkt. Toen Siuan Sanche en Moiraine Damodred Novice waren, had ze toezicht op hen gehouden, aan hen lesgegeven, hen gestraft als ze taken te laks hadden uitgevoerd en ze herinnerde zich - in tegenstelling tot veel anderen - hun vriendschap. In Tar Valon Elaida is een van de weinigen, naast Moiraine en Siuan, die ooit haar Noviceopleiding in slechts drie jaar heeft afgerond. Ze heeft ook haar tijd als Aanvaarde binnen drie jaar voltooid, een record. Nu is Elaida lid van de Rode Ajah. Het Oog van de Wereld Elaida zit als een spin in het paleis van Caemlin. Ze zou te veel invloed op de koningin hebben. Ze zeggen dat ze wel niet in naam maar verder in alles koningin is. Toen Rhand voor de koningin werd geleid, bleek dat zij soms kan Voorspellen. De Grote Jacht Zij reisde met Elayne en Gawein mee naar de Witte Toren. De komst van de Schaduw Elaida vindt dat de Toren moet vrij zijn van elke wereldse strijd om zich tegen het uitbreken van de Duistere teweer te stellen. Vrij zijn om aan de touwtjes te trekken zodat de naties verenigd zouden optrekken. De Toren mag geen last hebben van mogelijke problemen met die Rhand Altor. Hij moet op de een of andere manier tegengehouden worden voor hij Andor vernietigt. Elaida zet Siuan en Leane gevangen en sust hen. In 999 NE wordt ze de nieuwe Amyrlin. Vuur uit de Hemel In de Toren verblijven nu slechts ongeveer een derde van alle Aes Sedai. Elaida is over een hele boel zaken kwaad: zo weinig zusters zijn na haar aanbod van kwijtschelding teruggekeerd. Ze willen haar niet erkennen. De meeste ogen-en-oren hebben nog steeds geen bericht doorgegeven. Ze weet niet waarom Pedron Nial de Witmantels heeft opgedragen naar Amadicia terug te keren. Heer van Chaos Elaida is van plan aan de wereld te verkondigen dat de Witte Toren de Herrezen Draak steunt. Ze wil Rhand de steun van de Witte Toren aanbieden en een vrijgeleide naar de Toren. Een kroon van zwaarden Hoewel de vernederende situatie in Salidar Elaida woest maakt, weet ze door een Voorspelling zeker dat zij op termijn zal zegevieren over de rebellen en de Herrezen Draak: de Witte Toren zal weer heel zijn, afgezien van de delen die worden uitgeworpen en veracht. Heel en sterker dan ooit. Rhand Altor zal voor de Amyrlin Zetel staan en haar boosheid kennen. De Zwarte Toren zal worden verscheurd door bloed en vuur, en zusters zullen over zijn gebieden wandelen. Ze draagt Seaine op een onderzoek te starten naar Duistervrienden en de Zwarte Ajah in de Witte Toren. Viersprong van de Schemer Ze heeft de Blauwe Ajah laten ontbinden.